Surrounded by Fire and Ice
by Zeheria
Summary: OK! this is my first fan fic! it is a love triangle type story really good , well by my reveiwers veiws, tohrus normal day delemas and kyo and yuki are major characters, and i will be intro ducing some one special later Enjoy! Review Please! -
1. Default Chapter

*Okay all this is my first fan fic. So be ready for anything okay I tend to go a bit crazy * ^_^ ! Oh p.s I do not own Fruits Basket (although I wish) and I also don't own any of the characters either! Enjoy! ~ Zeheria  
  
~-~-~ Gym Class ~-~-~  
  
The sun was hot and tiring on young Tohru Honda but she kept up on her laps in gym class. So far she had made it very far with out realizing it. She couldn't help but to think of what to do for this spring break.  
  
She did have her options, no doubt, but she couldn't really go off and leave the guys all alone. She shuddered at this thought. Kyo and Yuki fighting while Shigure would try to play referee.  
  
She could already hear Kyo's cursing over having to make food for Shigure and Yuki. Shigure instantly knew Yuki wasn't a good cook he had told her about their many delicacies, including the burnt miso soup and burnt rice and other such dishes that Yuki had made.  
  
Thinking about the guys and how they were so silly sometimes made a big grin over come her face. Still running around the track, although she had not realized it Kyo and Yuki were fighting over bye the volleyball court. All of her thinking had blocked them out and she ran past them without a word still focused on her thoughts.  
  
"Kuso Nezumi!!!" Kyo bellowed at the top of his lungs. "That isn't how you through the damned ball!" He shouted again.  
  
"Well maybe if you were paying attention you stupid cat then none of this would of happened." Yuki said in his cool yet calm voice.  
  
"How is it my fault you dumb rat!" Kyo shouted.  
  
"Will you just shut up and play already!" Yuki asked getting a little flustered with Kyo's outbursts.  
  
"Fine! But I'm gonna kick your ass you stupid rat!" Kyo said hotly.  
  
"You wish." Yuki said slowly in a calm voice.  
  
The fact that dumb rat that stupid idiotic dumb rat could sound so calm and so damned sure of himself got under Kyo's very skin. How could a person be like that. Kyo wondered often. How could they just be so mellow and calm like nothing ever happened, so monotone about everything.  
  
How in the hell could some one just instantly be like that. The idea crept into Kyo's head often and it literally pissed him off on how some one could always be sure of the out come, be so sure, so arrogant enough to predict instantly that he would win instantly.  
  
"God damn you! You kuso nezumi! I'll beat you like the stuffed cat toy that you should be!!" Kyo shouted in anger.  
  
At once Kyo grabbed the volleyball and began to serve it. Unaware of his anger he hit it roughly.  
  
"If you want to play like that." Yuki muttered softly. "So be it!" Yuki responded as he hit the ball with the same amount of force Kyo used. Kyo dove for the ball and hit it far from Yuki. Yuki ran for the ball, as Kyo sprang to his feet, ready for the next blow. Yuki barely got to the ball in time to release an amazing force upon it, enough for the ball to make it over the net. Kyo knowing Yuki's vulnerability of being so far back on the court spiked it earning the first point.  
  
"Ha! I told you I would win you stupid rat!" Kyo yelled to the other side of the net.  
  
Flames flickered in Yuki's eyes. "Don't be so sure of your self, you dumb cat! It isn't over yet." Yuki said calmly. Kyo had the sudden urge just to go and punch Yuki to a bloody pulp for his words. Oh how much the temptation lingered in his mind. He pushed it away as Yuki served the ball.  
  
Yuki's hit was high and came straight down on the court with incredible force, but Kyo managed to hit it. And with an equal force got it over the net and close the side. Kyo was so proud of himself the very feeling made his ego skyrocket.  
  
The game went on and on, with several arguments on if the ball was out or not. While the rest of the gym class, with the exception of few who were doing other sports, watching their violent verbal fights and interesting choices of words.  
  
The five minute bell signaled for everyone to go to change in the locker rooms. The entire class went inside the building. As the exceptional three were left out side. Tohru didn't even notice the bell but was suddenly drug back into reality when she heard Kyo.  
  
"Now I'll show you! You damned rat!" Kyo was charging towards Kyo with the very rage and fire in his eyes. The same hunger to beat Yuki once and for all the same rage he felt when ever that stupid rat made a stupid comment.  
  
Tohru realizing this ran to go stop Kyo from fighting on school grounds, she didn't want either of them to get into trouble. Especially Kyo he was always in trouble, he would always get so frustrated and his temper couldn't hide when it happened he would always burst out at the teachers, thus earning detentions or severe warnings.  
  
************** Please tell me if you like it and Review. And I shall write more. Not that I already have of course! ^-^ * 


	2. Bang

Once again I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters.  
~ Zeheria  
~-~-~ Bang ~-~-~  
  
'Oh no!' Tohru thought. She ran with as much speed as possible to stop Kyo, despite the fact her legs felt like rubber from running in the hot sun. She ran faster even though her body didn't heed to her minds demands so easily.  
  
Yuki was posed and ready for the oncoming attack. Tohru made it just in time to stop in front of Kyo with her arms out. Kyo's eyes widened at the last moment from his glare as he made an exceedingly hard effort to stop.  
  
Tohru gasped for breath as Kyo attempted to skid to a halt, Yuki knowing Kyo wouldn't make it, made an attempt to grab Tohru from behind. Unfortunately Kyo skidded right into Tohru making them all topple onto the dusty ground.  
  
"Ouch." Tohru replied as she sat up rubbing her head. She had fallen pretty hard but not as hard as she would of, if Yuki hadn't of grabbed the collar of the gym uniform in time. She turned around to see Kyo suddenly getting up off of the ground and dusting himself off.  
  
"Are you okay Tohru?" Kyo almost said instantly as he looked down at her. Yuki glared up at him.  
  
"If it weren't for you, you stupid cat this wouldn't of happened." Yuki said as he got up. Almost in perfect time both boys held out their hands to help Tohru off of the ground. With great appreciation she grabbed both of the boys' hands as they pulled her gently to her feet.  
  
Not much damage had been done to either of the boys, but Tohru on the other hand had a large scrape on her left knee, deep and gushing blood, dirt on the outside with little sand grains embedded into her soft skin.  
  
"Ow ow ow ow ow." Tohru said as she got up all at once realizing the pain in her left knee.  
  
Yuki gasped at the sight, as Kyo's eyes widened at the blood that was trickling ever so slowly in large amounts down her leg. A feeling ever so great flooded him in masses, Kyo felt that all of this was his fault, if he hadn't of gotten out of hand she wouldn't be hurt. Kyo was drowning in his own guilt, as the same expression was very readable on his face.  
  
At once Tohru noticed this. "Kyo." She said softly. "Kyo it wasn't your fault, I'm okay really. It's not like I haven't had my knee scraped up before. I'm fine really." Tohru said with complete sincerity in her voice as a reassuring smile spread over her face.  
  
Yuki stared at her smile the sincerity in her voice was real but he still couldn't stop thinking on how generous she was, how helping and completely sincere she was all of the time.  
  
She herself was a flower, bright and bold; Beautiful. Fighting to live on, no matter what happened in her life. She brought happiness to everyone and even if she was sad she could always manage one of her smiles that brought the whole world to life and made it happy as well.  
  
But Yuki couldn't also stop thinking that it was Kyo's fault, he had skidded into her, but he had tried to save her but failed to do so in time. Suddenly Yuki snapped back into reality.  
  
"Tohru we have to take you to the nurse. You're bleeding." Yuki said to her.  
  
"No shit ass hole!" Kyo scolded. "I'll take her to the nurse, you've got one of your stupid pretty boy meetings." Kyo said all at once.  
  
As much as Yuki hated to admit it, Kyo was right, and he would be late.  
  
"Fine. You take Tohru to the nurse. And next time we'll finish our volleyball match." Yuki said with his mysterious calm voice.  
  
"All right then! But I'll win." Kyo said with triumph.  
  
"Don't bet on it." Yuki shot back as he hurried to the building. Kyo was left with Tohru steaming with rage.  
  
"That damn rat. I can't stand when he does that! It really pisses me off!" Kyo ranted as he helped Tohru through the door.  
  
"Don't worry Kyo you have a chance at winning." Tohru said with reassurance in her voice. Kyo was caught off guard, he blushed a little as he felt his anger for Yuki slowly drifting away at the sound of her voice.  
  
All at once he snapped back into the real world. He ruffled Tohru's hair affectionately. And helped her to the nurses office.  
  
"Yeah what ever." Kyo said "Are you sure your okay? I didn't hurt you?" Kyo said in a worried tone. His red orange eyes penetrating her bright cerulean ones. Their was a long paused silence while she looked up at him.  
  
Tohru noticed this as well suddenly broke the trance. "Oh no I'm fine! Really, I'm okay, don't worry!" Tohru insisted at once. Kyo just laughed, she would do anything to make other not worry about her or to inconvenience themselves.  
  
Suddenly Kyo found him self laughing, for no reason. "Well I need to get you to the nurse before you bleed all over the floor." Kyo said after realizing how far she would go to not inconvenience anyone. Tohru blushed at this as they quickly made their way to the nurses office.  
  
************** Oh poor Tohru! I hope she feels better how about you? Any ways Review please! ^-^ 


	3. Worries?

I do not own any of the Fruits Basket Characters, the show or the manga. Now lets continue da da de dum! To the Fan fic! ~ Zeheria ~-~-~ Worries? ~-~-~  
  
"Oh hello Tohru, oh my what happened?" Miss Fairmey, the nurse, asked Tohru. Kyo instantly felt his stomach drop. "Oh. um I tripped when I was running on the track." Tohru replied with ease. She didn't want Yuki or Kyo to get into any trouble.  
  
Kyo felt better at once. "Thank you Kyo for bringing Tohru down here, her take this hall pass, go change and be off to class ok." Miss Fairmey said gently. Kyo instantly took the pass that was offered and left the mini office. He really didn't want to leave Tohru, but he was pretty sure she wouldn't want him to get into any more trouble for today. It would just make him feel even more guilty.  
  
Kyo made it to his next class in time before the lecture started and quickly took his seat. This was his last class of the day, and he couldn't wait to get out and to go check on Tohru, he felt so bad for what he had done, and he knew Yuki wasn't going to let up on him about it either.  
  
'Why is it that I'm always doing this?' Kyo thought aimlessly. 'Why can't I hold my temper around Yuki?' Kyo sat and twirled his pencil pondering his thoughts. It was like Yuki was ice and Kyo was fire. Kyo would always get out of control and aimlessly burn out while Yuki had nothing of damage done to him. May be just maybe, next time he would time his attacks more carefully.  
  
Yuki was also feeling regrets he could of saved Tohru in time but hadn't succeeded. He hated it when he failed at some thing, he hated the feeling it was beating at his insides during the entire meeting and through out the rest of the period. He hoped Tohru was okay, it had been partially his fault, and well, he hated to admit it. He was the cause of Kyo's anger, which started the whole incident.  
  
Yuki couldn't wait to get out of school the seconds seemed like minutes and the minuets seemed like hours. He wanted to see for himself if Tohru was okay. Just the sight of her bleeding made the hairs on his neck raise and his spine tingle he didn't want that he hated that feeling with a passion. He wanted to drive that incident from his memory forever.  
  
Tohru on the other hand had all of the grains of sand removed had the blood cleaned up and had her deep cut cleansed and wrapped. Then she made her way back to change and finish up what was left of class.  
  
As Tohru walked down the vast empty hallway. Her thoughts had instantly been pulled to the moment her and Kyo's eyes locked on one another. When the entire world suddenly stopped. What was this feeling. She quickly shook the thought away. Walking to class just thinking of all the work she missed. Of all of the words that came to mind the sarcastic 'Great.' Took the cake. Oua and Hanna would give her an over view of what she missed and they could lend her notes, but then again, she was glad she missed some of class.  
  
By the end of class her two protective friends were beside her. "Where were you Tohru? You missed most of class?" Hanna asked. Oua glanced down at Tohru's left knee. "Who did this Tohru? I swear I will hunt them down and make them pay, you just say the word and it's done." Oua said all at once ready to kill some one for injuring Tohru.  
  
"No, no! I tripped Oua don't worry I did it in gym class." Tohru spouted quickly. "Oh, okay." Oua replied as she shrugged her shoulders. Yuki and Kyo came out of nowhere with worried expressions on their faces.  
  
"Tohru are you okay?" Yuki asked at once. "Yes I'm fine guys I'm okay, I just tripped." Tohru said. It was also a hint to Yuki on what her cover story was. Yuki plainly nodded and took her cover story. She had always been so strong and he admired her for it.  
  
"Well," Tohru said. "I have home work so we should be going, I'll see you later Oua and Hanna!" Tohru said as walked away waving good bye to her two best friends. Her smile then faded as she turned around, what would she do for this spring break, it was all very confusing. But Tohru Honda never gives up! Her smile once again captivated her face as she continued to walk with Kyo and Yuki.  
  
The walk home was silent. Well, almost silent besides Kyo and Yuki's normal verbal fights. But all in the same it held no real conversation. As soon as they got home Shigure almost instantly exploded into hysterics to hear that their little flower was hurt, their beautiful bright flower that brought life to their lives got hurt.  
  
"What happened to out dear sweet Tohru?" Shigure faked cried. "And to think that you two, wonderful boys couldn't prevent it." Shigure sobbed dramatically trying to make Yuki and Kyo guilty. "I just hope poor Tohru isn't in shock from her trauma, oh the poor girl!" Shigure continued.  
  
"Will you just shut up?!" Kyo yelled at Shigure. His temper surging through him. Fine he felt guilty, but what Shigure was doing made him feel worse, it made him a..a criminal! It wasn't intentional, he tried to stop, he was just over doing it like one of his pathetic characters in his romance novels, trying to sound over dramatic.  
  
Tohru didn't know what to do. Her eyes shifting back and fourth between the arguing guys. She sighed and decided to go to her room away from all of the noise to do her homework and to contemplate he actions on what she would do for spring break.  
  
"Will you shut up already you dumb dog!" Kyo yelled. "You know you have no say in it you stupid cat, you were the reason Tohru was hurt." Yuki countered.  
  
"Oh our poor Tohru! Savagely attacked, Kyo how could you, it brings tears to my eyes!" Shigure emphasized.  
  
"Will you just shut up!" Kyo yelled at the top of his lungs. With that Kyo ran out of the house and went directly to the roof away from that dumb dog and that damn rat. Here on the roof he could concentrate he could think and he could be at peace. Maybe he could apologize to Tohru, or do some thing nice for her. He knew very well Yuki liked her in a way, but in a strange way he did too.  
  
Tohru laid on her gigantic pink bed doing her home work while her feet went back and forth in the air. Peace and quiet and home work. But what would she do over break? It was just around the same time her mom died. Just thinking about it brought tears to her eyes. Tohru laid her head in the curve of her arm and cried silently.  
  
Her mom was taken around this time, she loved her mom so much, and her mom loved her to no end, her father died a few years before, and her mom she was just so determined and strong. It was hard to believe, then she was all alone, with the exception of Oua and Hanna, she saw her grandfather rarely but he was always nice to her but her oldest aunt hated her, but she hardly saw her other aunt, who on the other hand loved her to death and helped her mom when dad died.  
  
She remembered her aunt Landa well, when she was younger, they were always friends but they were always so far away. Her oldest aunt and her husband hated her, and her cousin, their daughter, was always mean to her when she was always nice to her. Tohru just didn't understand why were they so hateful? Were they jealous, or do they have no feelings toward anyone who was related to her mother other than hate, and since she was the daughter of the woman they hated, they hated her just as much. Why? Why her? Her and her mother hadn't done anything wrong.  
  
But her mom was taken so easily by a car crash. And it left her completely defenseless and some how empty some where on the inside. But when she met the somas the emptiness was filled. And she was thankful for them in every way she had some how made her own family again and rebuilt what she has lost. Tohru cried her self to sleep feeling both sad and grateful with happiness at the same time.  
  
**************** Poor Tohru things just seem to be getting worse and worse. I'm thinking that this story may be sad. But never fear Tohru Honda never gives up! ^- ^ * Good things are bound to happen and get interesting! Please Review! ^-^ * 


	4. Dreams and Thoughts

I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters *sniffle* I wanna um sooo bad *sniff* but I . I cant have em!!!! *waaaaa* any ways I hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews Yay I got my first review the first day my fanfic was on! I'm sooo proud! *Starry Eyes* well Enjoy! ~ Zeheria  
  
~-~-~ Dreams and Thoughts ~-~-~  
  
Tohru was asleep for some time, in a dream she really didn't want to wake up from. From the time mom was alive, from the time dad was alive, when they were all together, as the family they once were.  
  
Tohru looking back on her old memories as her formal self, watching all of them play ball in the front yard. The leaves were falling with grace and the crisp autumn air was welcoming.  
  
"Dad! Dad! Pass it here dad!" The young Tohru yelled across the yard.  
  
Tohru's dad chuckled. Her dad was a very tall handsome man with deep brown eyes and the same dark hair as hers. His laugh was gentle, and warm, it was so warm it could warm the hearts of many, even if their hearts were made of ice, or if the months were cold and dreary.  
  
He gently passed the ball to young Tohru. Who was so very proud that she caught it she was jumping up and down with the ball so happy and cheerful.  
  
Silent tears passed down Tohru's cheeks as she watched her old memories. Not tears of sadness but tears of happiness and joy. She had been so lucky so fortunate to have a mom and dad who loved her. To of had a family. A home that she belonged in, a house that was theirs.  
  
Everything in her memory froze as it began to fade away. Tohru felt herself twirling and spinning getting dizzier and dizzier. And finally it stopped and she opened her eyes. Only to reveal another memory, the one after her dad died, one of her saddest memories of all.  
  
"Tohru, Tohru honey don't cry. Daddies in a better place now and he isn't in pain any more. Tohru even if it is impossible find the good in people, don't let anything hold you back. Be a good person and stick with it, help others and in the end you will be rewarded." Tohru's mother told her as she held the crying child by her waist.  
  
"I . . . .I promise mom, but for dad, I will.I will be a good person. to make you proud of me dad, I will . . . .I promise." The young Tohru said with tears flowing out of her eyes in large amounts.  
  
Tohru's mom began to walk away from her fathers' grave with the young Tohru. Both, feeling the loss of him.  
  
Now her mother would have to get a job or they would be evicted from their house, Tohru's first home. But as they walked away young Tohru's tears began to fade. As so did they in an odd gray mist.  
  
"Mom! Don't leave!" Tohru cried. She tried to run after them but was lost in the mist. Suddenly she fell to her knees unable to take it anymore.  
  
"Please," Tohru whispered. "Please don't make me see mom's grave too. I don't want to see, I want to go home MY home, were I belong." She sobbed. At once she heard footsteps, they were getting louder by the minute, but Tohru didn't look up. Tears lingered in her eyes as the footsteps stopped beside her. She looked up only to see some one she didn't expect to see.  
  
"Tohru," the soft voice asked. "Tohru honey why are you crying?" The voice said again. Tohru couldn't believe it, she blinked a few times releasing the tears as she leapt into her mothers arms in a tight embrace.  
  
"Mom!" Tohru cried. "Mom! I thought I'd never see you again, I missed you so much!"  
  
" I know Tohru." Tohru's mom said as she gently stroked her daughters' hair. "I missed you too."  
  
Tohru continued to cry, so happy to see her mother again. It had been so long, and she rarely dreamt of her mother. She missed her mother so much, she missed her soothing voice, her hugs, her very existence. It had just been so long.  
  
"Tohru, Tohru look at me." Her mother said. Tohru looked up at her mother with full attention.  
  
"Tohru, do you remember what I told you when your father died? I told you not to be sad. Not to cry, and if you wanted to cry I wanted you to cry tears of happiness, not sadness. Do you understand Tohru?" her mother said in a soft voice.  
  
"Yes, mom. It's just. it's just I missed you so much!" Tohru sobbed.  
  
"Yes I know Tohru. But don't be sad over me, don't cry over me, and most of all don't think that you are alone, deep down you still believe that. You have a family, just because all of us aren't their doesn't mean we still don't all love you. I see you made a new home and another family Tohru, take care of them and cherish them. Do you understand?" her mother finished.  
  
"Yes mom I understand." Tohru said as she dried her tears.  
  
"If you do then don't be sad for me. Don't cry. All right. You do have a family who cares for you even if you all aren't related." Tohru's mom said.  
  
Tohru nodded her head. And then smiled at her mother. "I understand mom, thank you so much."  
  
The mist began to clear and a beautiful meadow filled with flowers appeared. Out of nowhere three figures appeared. Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo. Who were waiting for Tohru on the other side of the meadow.  
  
"Tohru I love you so much. But I need you to feel happy for me, not sad. I also need you to join your new family that you've made." Tohru's mom said to her.  
  
"I love you too mom!" Tohru said with a smile. "And I promise from now on I'll remember you, and that your happy." Tohru said as her and her mom hugged one last time.  
  
Then in the meadow her mom disappeared back into the mist. And the mist disappeared from the meadow. Instantly, Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo were by her side. As they would be forever as her new family.  
  
Kyo was so deep in thought that everything was just so confusing. He thought over and over about the events of the day. He felt so bad about what happened to Tohru, but he felt a weird feeling fluttering inside him when he looked into her eyes. Those deep eyes like an ocean, eyes he could let himself drown in.  
  
'What is this feeling?' Kyo thought. He had felt no feelings like this before. He had felt many different varieties of feelings, anger, rage, temperament, happiness, being scared half to death, curiosity * a lot of curiosity *, depression, and joy.  
  
But it felt like something was missing from those many varieties of feelings, one that fitted in perfectly. Something he hadn't felt or experienced before.  
  
Kyo felt a soft breeze on his face as his eyes opened slowly. The sun was beginning to set. As the clouds lazily floated by, soft and calm, yet so far away from the bright orange sun. Tohru was like a cloud, bright and fluffy, full of emotions, full of spirit, and happiness. Kyo, Kyo was the sun, bright with rage, yet calm like Tohru.  
  
Kyo decided to go Tohru one of these days and confess to her every thing. Everything he thought about, everything he was feeling, the strange fluttering sensation, everything, even if he was shy. He would tell her, he had to.  
  
Kyo let his thoughts engulf him once more as he closed his eyes to ponder peacefully as the clouds drifted by and the sun set slowly on the horizon, releasing it's calm red orange glow on the clouds.  
  
Yuki was in his garden, planting a new bunch of strawberries for Tohru. It was a sorry gift for her, although he would of planted them any ways for her because she loved them so much. Yuki had also thought of the days' events over and over.  
  
Tohru was amazing, he thought that when he first officially met her that night when he found out she was living in a tent. He would of never of known how much this feeling would of grown after that night and to continue through out the months.  
  
Yuki, deep down felt pride in her, happy about her, her smile, the way her bright eyes were lit up with life. Everything about her, his feelings in her grew as the months went bye. And deep down he felt a feeling like none other.  
  
The fan girls would praise him, girls would flock to him, yet he had never felt this feeling before. He had no idea what it was, but this feeling, unlike the rest was welcoming to him, fully accepting and understanding, like Tohru.  
  
********************* Wow! How do you guys like this one? Wonder who will confess first.  
  
Hey I'll help let u guys decide! Should it be: Yuki Kyo An anonymous guy Well I hope to write more soon! Because more is well on the way! ~ Zeheria 


	5. Sunshine and a Family

I do not own the Fruits Basket series or any of the characters! ~.~* (Kyo symbol!!^-^) Any ways I hope you guys Enjoy and Review when your finished! Arigato! ~ Zeheria  
  
~-~-~ Sunshine and a Family ~-~-~  
  
Yuki thought for a long time. She had been living with them for a long time almost a year. He knew he liked her, he knew he needed her to be around, for many reasons he couldn't explain, for once he didn't know the answer to. This feeling in him was building over time, and now it was strong within him. He didn't know what to do, he was completely helpless and confused.  
  
But every time he saw her smile he felt relived, every time he heard her laugh it felt like his very heart would burst, and his body quivered. She always took so much pride in the things she did, everything, from her cooking to cleaning, even making others happy, even if it inconvenienced herself. She would do things so perfectly, even if she DID have her ditzy moments and was silly sometimes over nothing.  
  
Yuki sighed a long sigh. "Tohru, why, how do you do this to me?" Yuki whispered to himself. With that Yuki decided to water his newly planted strawberries. It was almost like Yuki himself was a plant, he was bold enough to go to a coed school, but something was missing, he really didn't have friends, although everyone claimed him the most popular guy in the school. But when Tohru came along she helped him, Tohru was his sun, helping him to grow, helping him to find what he didn't have.  
  
Now he had friends who cared about him and stayed by his side no matter what. Yuki had all of the things that he didn't have before, except one thing, but he didn't know what it was. It was burning within him, and fluttering like a butterfly. But it always faded when Tohru wasn't their. He was in the dark without her, when she was gone the warm rays left and the night came.  
  
It struck Yuki at that moment that he had to confess to Tohru as soon as possible. But he was afraid, what if Tohru rejected the thought? She wouldn't reject harshly, but it would still rip him apart if that happened. But some where deep within him he knew he had to tell her. Soon at least, or maybe in a month or so.  
  
Yuki finished watering his plants and began to head back up the long trail to the house. He pushed all of his thoughts out of his head as he left his garden.  
  
Shigure went to Tohru's room, she was unusually quiet and he didn't see her that much today because the boys and him were quarreling. 'That was fun!' Shigure thought to himself. He loved teasing the boys, especially Kyo.  
As Shigure reached the top of the stairs something hit him. This, this was around the time Tohru, their sweet dear Tohru had came to them, to rescue them. Shigure's heart fluttered at this, Tohru looked so cute when he first met her and how sweet she was. She had always been so nice and when she left to go live with her grandfather, it showed them, all of them, how much they really needed her.  
  
Shigure walked down the narrow hall, the sun was setting outside the window giving it a nice orange glow inside. Shigure slowly opened Tohru's door, only to find Tohru sleeping on her bed her head buried in her arms over her homework. 'Aww.' Shigure thought. 'She looks so cute and innocent.' But as Shigure neared her he noticed something else. He was the dog of the Chinese zodiac and this left him with a keen sense of smell, even in his human form.  
  
The bright smile on Shigure's face faded. Tohru was crying earlier, what had happened. Was she sad, of course she was sad! Unless he was imagining the sent of salty tears in the air.  
  
Shigure bent down to be at least eye level with Tohru. He knew she had been crying, but what had caused it. He gently nudged her arm to wake her.  
  
"Mom. . .?" Tohru whispered in her sleep. So that is what was wrong. This was also the same time that Tohru's mom died and lost her home, and then lost it again when her grandfathers house needed renovations.  
  
Shigures' gray eyes softened. "Tohru?" Shigure asked. "Is that you mom." Tohru whispered again.  
  
"It's me Shigure." He said softly as he nudged her again. She slowly began to stir. She lifted her head a little to see him. His eyes were soft but full of concern for her, and yet sadness. A sadness of what she had felt.  
  
"Are you okay Tohru?" Shigure asked. Concern was in his voice, strong and wavering. He had remembered when he had first met her, she told him her story, and he nearly cried. She had lost so much in her young life. It felt like he was going to burst out in tears.  
  
"I'm fine Shigure." She lied as she sat up. Shigure noticed the cold wet tears made a dark pink mark on her bed. She had been crying. But of what. Shigure stood up, he was so much taller than her, he then bent down to look into her eyes.  
  
He had the advantage. No one could lie to his cute puppy dog eyes. She stared back into his eyes. "Tohru I know some thing is wrong, would you please tell me?" Shigure asked gently.  
  
She looked away from his gaze an said in a soft voice, almost impossible to hear tone. "yes." Shigure sat down beside her. "So," Shigure started. "Did Kyo and Yuki do anything to you, because I can avenge you, you know." Shigure said with a little happiness in his voice trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"No! No! They didn't do anything, they were always nice to me! I promise! They didn't do anything wrong! I wouldn't want them in any trouble." Tohru said frantically, spouting.  
  
"So whats wrong?" Shigure asked with deep concern. His puppy eyes increasing their innocence. Tohru seemed to look down to stare at her hands. And then she looked back up at Shigure with tears welling in her eyes.  
  
This took Shigure completely off guard. She was about to cry, he hatted it when she cried, when she cried the whole world seemed to be sad. Oh no, she couldn't cry he hatted it.  
  
Shigure didn't know what to do. "Shigure." Tohru said her voice breaking. "Mom, she, she was, she died around this time. And I just, I though I was alone, but she told me that I was wrong, she told me a little while ago, that I shouldn't be sad, that I shouldn't worry, she told me that I Did have a home and I Did have a family. And, and." Tohru spouted all at once unable to finish.  
  
Shigure gently stroked her hair and scooted closer to her. "Tohru you mother was right. You do have a home, a home with us. And you do have a family, one with us, me,Yuki, and Kyo. Your mother is right telling you not to be sad. Do you know that this day, this very day, is the same day you came to us Tohru? The day you made another family?" Shigure asked.  
  
"Yes Shigure I know, I'm so glad you guys care about me." Tohru sobbed. Her tears were wiped away bye Shigure's soft fingertips.  
  
"Tohru you know we care about you, if I must admit it, you are like the little sister I've never had Tohru. And to all of us you are the guardian angel we never had. You mean a lot to all of us." Shigure said.  
  
"Thank you so much Shigure!" Tohru sobbed. "I wish you weren't cursed, cause I want to hug you right now!" she laughed as tears of happiness ran down her face.  
  
"That, is something I will willingly risk, for our dear sweet Tohru." Shigure said. Then he gave her a big bear hug, one that was reassuring and warm. Just before *Poof* he turned into a dog. But Tohru still hugged him around his big fluffy neck, burring her face in his fur.  
  
Then she let him go and looked back at him. "So Shigure what did you come up here for any way?" Tohru asked.  
  
"Oh." Shigure remembered suddenly. "I wanted to know what was for dinner." Shigure said happily. Tohru giggled, I think tonight we'll have my home maid stir fry with shrimp and some rice balls, and oolong tea." Tohru stated plainly.  
  
*Poof* "Ahhh!" Tohru yelled as she covered her eyes and spun around. Shigure quickly put on his cloths and told Tohru it was all right to turn around.  
  
Tohru then smiled and walked down stairs with him to make dinner. 'Oh mom, thank you! Thank you so much, for making me realize how much they care for me, thank you for helping me open my eyes to see my family. Even if they are cursed, I couldn't feel happier around all of them!' Tohru thought to herself.  
  
Kyo finally drug himself out of his thoughts as the sun was barely shining over the horizon, it was just about to be drowned out by the night.  
  
He decided to go check up on Tohru. He felt bad about what happened still, but he had to see her. He jumped off the roof and almost ran into Yuki as he touched the ground.  
  
"Watch were your going you stupid cat!" Yuki scolded.  
  
"Shut up you damn rat, I don't need your lecture!" Kyo yelled back in response.  
  
"Oh, what am I thinking, you don't need a lecture," Yuki said sarcastically. "You need a beating. You need to be taught a lesson, I can't stand it when you act like that. I hate it! You should just go back to where you came from!" Yuki said coldly. Reminding Kyo of how much Yuki reminded him of ice and himself of fire.  
  
Kyo just glared at Yuki with the hint of death and hatred in his eyes about what Yuki just said. But what about Tohru, he couldn't leave. Suddenly just thinking about her his anger subsided.  
  
"I dunno Yuki, maybe you're the one who needs the lecture." Kyo said. Yuki infuriated at his words, kicked at Kyo. Kyo barely ducked as the foot grazed his hair.  
  
'Wow!' Kyo thought. ' I just easily dodged his kick and I didn't even know it was coming.' Kyo thought with pride growing within him. Maybe he could beat Yuki. Yes he could! He could beat Yuki!  
  
He guessed Tohru's constant enthusiasm and methods of always looking on the positive side of things rubbed off on him.  
  
Tohru went to go get the boys from out side to see them fighting. "NO!" she yelled worried. Kyo turned his head to see Tohru, letting down his guard. Yuki kicked him in the stomach sending the air out of him. Yuki didn't notice Tohru when she yelled, until after he kicked Kyo.  
  
"Kyo you should of kept your guard up." Yuki whispered to Kyo as he looked at Kyo on the ground in disgust. "Shut up!" Kyo yelled back as he got up quickly.  
  
"Oh my god are you two okay? I saw you fighting and I just wanted to tell you that I was starting dinner and it would be ready soon." Tohru said spazzing out.  
  
"Its okay Tohru, Kyo and I were just practicing, I'm pretty sure he isn't that hurt and if he is I can assure you it isn't a physical pain." Yuki said softly.  
  
Kyo dusted off his pants and nodded to Yuki's explanation. It was true that this was practice for him, practice until the day that HE would kick Yuki's dumb ass. Kyo smiled at his thought. And then turned toward Tohru. "So Tohru what's for dinner?" Kyo asked with a little smile.  
  
"Oh, Shrimp stir fry, home made!" Tohru said happily. She loved it when Kyo smiled, it made him look, she didn't know, it made him look, look so nice, and cute in a way of innocence.  
  
Tohru then started walking into the house to start dinner, with Yuki and Kyo trailing behind her. Shigure was in his study thinking over what he cold do for their sweet dear Tohru, their little rice ball.  
  
Of all of the recent events he wanted to throw a party for her, this was the very day that she did come into their lives and tomorrow was the reunion of when she found about their curse, accepted it and began to live with them.  
  
Shigure nodded in self determination. They would have to something for her. Yes they had to, she had been a godsend. She brought the light back into their lives and helped them, not only the three of them but all of the zodiac animals in a way. Shigures mind worked. Thinking of all of the things that he should do for their little guardian angel.  
  
********************* So how do you guys like my story so far? If you have any suggestions or anything please feel free to say so on your review or click on my pen name and get my e-mail adress and e-mail me. Well Please Review! ^_^ ~ Zeheria 


	6. Almost Spring Break

Hey all! How do you like my fan fic? I'm going to try to brainstorm as much as possible to get you guys some more chapters, before I pack up my computer in three weeks. I get to move. Which allows me to pack boxes and go through stuff. But I will try to write as much as possible before that time. If you have any suggestions or any thing as in what would be interesting to add to this story feel free to leave a review telling me about it. Thank you! And enjoy the story! ~_^ ~ Zeheria  
  
~-~-~ Almost Spring Break ~-~-~  
  
Dinner was very short, seeing as Shigure gobbled up most of it. Shigure couldn't help it, he had been working all day with his editor who was nagging him all day. What was a guy like him to do, except pig out on one of his favorite dishes?  
  
Kyo was also starving from all of his thinking, plus he liked shrimp stir fry any ways.  
  
Yuki ate normally but deep down Tohru could tell that he'd had a long day and was also starving. He really didn't eat lunch, well none of them really ate lunch at school, today is what they liked to call an ' un-edible day', mushy noodles that were like paste, covered in a not so thick or appetizing sauce.  
  
Once the guys had finished Tohru decided to do dishes as usual. But for some reason when the guys finished before her, they took their dishes and washed them for her, even the pan she had used to make dinner in.  
  
So she washed her single plate with her little rice ball bowl and chopsticks, and then went to her room. She had already told the guys that she would be working tomorrow and that she wanted to stop by some where to get something, so not to worry about having Yuki or Kyo to come and pick her up.  
  
Tohru knew exactly what tomorrow was, it was the day she officially began living at the Somas' house, and when she found out about their curse. She remembered that day well, as if it were yesterday.  
  
Kyo was going to fight Yuki but she said, 'don't fight', and then poof, Kyo turned into a cat. Then when she tried to get him to a doctor, or a vet, or anything that would help, a piece of wood hit her on the head and she fell, well they caught her and they both turned too! Remembering that moment still brought embarrassment, but it was kinda funny in a way.  
  
Oua and Hanna were coming over this coming weekend, when spring break started. They were going to go to pay their respects at Tohru's mothers' grave. Just as they had done last year, maybe she could get her mom some flowers or something she loved.  
  
Her mother loved just about anything her favorites were fairies and the zodiac animals. 'I wonder how you felt mom, when you and I found out that the Somas turned into the animals from that story you use to tell me.'  
  
Tohru thought as she walked up the stairs. Oua and Hanna were becoming a little more accustomed to Shigure and weren't so mean to him about writing, what Oua referred to as 'Dime store smut'.  
  
Tohru found her way to the upstairs bathroom and brushed her teeth with her clear toothbrush with little strawberries on it. On the towel rack her strawberry towel beside the light green one that belonged to Shigure. After brushing her teeth and finishing up putting every thing up nice and neat in the bathroom again. She trotted off to bed.  
  
Tohru wasn't that tired. But she needed her rest for tomorrow, because she would work directly after school. Tomorrow was Thursday, Friday and the rest of spring break she would have off, to spend time with the 'Family' or friends.  
  
Most of the reason she got off the entire break was because of all the work she did, and how she would never stop to take a break, no matter how many times the night watchman told her to. They, all of them decided that she should take a break and relax for once.  
  
But Tohru had to work hard, she couldn't stop. She couldn't, she promised herself and her determination in things were strong. She wouldn't just give up on something easily, but she wouldn't force anyone into any decisions or anything like that. It just wasn't Tohru Honda.  
  
Tohru quietly entered her room and softly closed the door behind her. With her door closed tight and the boys in bed. Shigure could now carry out his plan. He tip toed down to his office trying not to step on any creaky stairs, although most of them were, from Kagura chasing Kyo. But Shigure did his best. 'Lets see, skip this stair, and step, skip these two, I hope I don't fall, and.. Step. And skip this one too, this is where Kagura slammed Kyo's head down, never can be too sure. And um I think I can skip this one or is it the last one that squeaks?' Shigure thought nervously. 'Well I guess I've got to take my chances' Shigure said as he stepped down.  
  
A long eerie squeak sounded through the house. Shigure flinched and decided to skip the last step just in case it was also planning to evilly squeak on him also. He then tiptoed over to his office, in more of a slide he slid around the corner to get it.  
  
He opened the door slowly and only enough to let himself in and then closed it. Shigure let out a long exasperated sigh. He had made it at last. He felt like a spy or a secret agent under cover in enemy lines. He walked over to his nice fluffy, soft, futon and sat down.  
  
He picked up the phone and pressed a speed dial button. The phone line on the other end rang for a few moments, and then a tired, yet half awake voice answered.  
  
"Hello..who.is it? Hatori speaking." The voice said slowly as it yawned. "Oh hello Shigure. why are you calling me so late?" Hatori asked. Shigure responded to Hatori's question.  
  
Then Hatori's eyes opened as if he were fully awake and paying attention. "That's right now isn't it, that is when the sunshine came to my snowy days." Hatori responded. "All right I'll get all of the zodiac animals together for the celebration." Hatori told Shigure over the receiver. And then he hung up, and lazily drug him self back to bed.  
  
Hatori finally got himself into bed and slipped under the comfort of the warm blankets as he went over the plans in his head for the big party for tomorrow. Finally he drifted asleep in his nice cushy pillow and warm blankets.  
  
Shigure then sneaked up stairs back to his room trying to avoid as many evil squeaky stairs as possible, well he wouldn't have to worry about Yuki, or Kyo sneaking out, although if they couldn't make it down the stairs unnoticed then the window would be their second escape.  
  
Maybe he should do something about that, no he couldn't, he trusted the boys. They wouldn't sneak out. Would they? Or maybe it was just Shigures' sleepiness getting to him that was making him paranoid.  
  
Either way he didn't care anymore and quickly hurried to bed. Bed he thought, nice warm bed. 'Bed, bed, bed, bed, BED! Yay! Sleep!' Shigure thought happily. He practically dove into the nice green sheets and black Labrador comforter on his bed. He snuggled under them, nice and warm. A perfect place to sleep!  
  
The next morning, it seemed like it took the sun forever to rise. But Tohru was already up in her morning dress out fit. She had gotten it from Oua last Christmas. It was a light blue dress with black trim and a high neck, almost like one of the Chinese dresses, it had no sleeves and stopped right before her knees. She had always been fond of pink and yellow and white, but this dress was different and she liked it, it was a change from the almost normal life of hers.  
  
At the scent of food the two other boys awoke and later came Shigure with his practical whine. "Tohru! I'm hungry, whats for breakfast?" Shigure whined, this had become his daily routine since Tohru left the first time to move back in with her grandfather.  
  
He thought it was fun, so it became an every day greeting meaning 'Good morning everyone, now where's the food?' Shigure planted himself at the table out side of the kitchen. Where before him was a nice big pancake with lots of syrup and half of a honeydew melon on the side.  
  
"Oh I'll be leaving early." Tohru stated as she finished a drink of green tea.  
  
"Huh, do you have something to do before school Tohru?" Shigure asked.  
  
"Well, yeah. sort of." Tohru said.  
  
"Li..ke ..wh..at?" Shigure asked as he munched on his pancakes.  
  
"Talk with your mouth closed Shigure, it's very rude, plus you'll get crumbs all over the table and the floor." Yuki said in his calm soothing voice.  
  
"I was planning on meeting Oua an Hanna early, so we could discuss something." Tohru answered.  
  
"Oh ok." Shigure said after he swallowed the enormous bite of pancake.  
  
"Well, I have to go, so I'll see you guys tonight, Yuki and Kyo don't have to pick me up tonight, because I'm going to stop by some where after work okay?" Tohru asked.  
  
"Hey Tohru, if you see any stalkers be sure to slug 'em." Kyo said as he finished.  
  
"Don't worry I'll be okay. Well I've got to go." Tohru said leaving out the door.  
  
Usually her, Yuki and Kyo walked to school together, but she needed to get to school early to talk to Oua and Hanna about anything they were planning. She walked out of the trails leading to the Soma house to the main road. When she heard running behind her.  
  
"Hey Tohru, wait up will ya!" Kyo yelled from behind. He finished early and he really didn't want to be stuck walking to school with just Yuki. He pissed him off yesterday and he wasn't about to do it again today.  
  
He would have to let his anger and strength subside for a moment and when the time was right he would attack Yuki with the full force of his fire. The fire that burnt with a rage to beat him, to see the look on his face.  
  
After a few more running paces Kyo caught up with Tohru, who had stopped to wait for him. Then they set off for school together. They really didn't talk much on the way, except about martial arts and how he should train her. But on the other hand Tohru as a martial artist wielding a wooden spoon or a ladle sounded dangerous.  
  
When they arrived at school Oua and Hanna were already waiting lounging by the fence in their usual picnic lunch area. Oua went to go retrieve Tohru from the martial art conversation, as Oua an Kyo started their usual verbal fights and name calling. They were friends, but they still liked to pick on each other.  
  
"Hey Yank." Kyo said smugly.  
"Hey orange top" Oua said with a dangerous hint in her voice.  
"So you guys gonna play rich man poor man on Saturday?" Kyo asked.  
"Yeah, is the bet still on? 'Cause I still don't believe your hair is actually orange, if I win for the.what.100th time this year, you Have to bleach your hair white." Oua said hoping he would except the challenge.  
"I told you this IS my natural color! I won't turn it white! But if I win you gotta prance around for a day and wear a frilly dress." Kyo bargained  
  
"Fine but if I win, you have to wear Prince Yuki's cloths! Or you can always go around the school barking like a dog when we're off break!" Oua said with a laugh. "Your on!" Kyo said all to sure of himself. "Fine but I'll win, so be prepared to bark or get a new wardrobe!" Oua said with a competitive voice.  
  
"Woof!" Kyo said sarcastically. As he walked away from Oua and Tohru.  
  
"So Tohru what did you want to talk about?" Oua asked as they went back to their spot.  
  
"Nothing really, but are we still going to go visit mom on Saturday?" Tohru asked suddenly looking down at the blanket.  
  
"Tohru of course we will" Hanna said gently setting a hand on Tohru's shoulder.  
"You know I would Tohru. You know we both would. We all are going." Oua said placing her hand on Tohru's other shoulder.  
  
"Thanks guys." Tohru said as she looked up. She was so happy to have Oua and Hanna. They were like two older sisters watching out for her and making sure that no one would treat her bad.  
  
The bell rang signaling the students that school would be starting in a few minutes. She helped Oua and Hanna gather up their usual sitting blanket and they all headed inside. School went slow first thing in the morning, but before Tohru could notice it was already gym class, the second period before last period. The nurse advised her to stay off of the track until her left knee healed, so she wouldn't hurt herself again. So Tohru took her chances at a light game of tennis.  
  
By the time gym class was finally over, it seemed like time had just flown by so effortlessly. Tohru had barely noticed it had been forty-five minutes in gym class already and it was over. She changed back into her school uniform and then made her way to her next class with Oua and Hanna. The class seemed to pass by quickly, without notice, the entire day seemed that way. Which meant for Tohru a long day at work or one that passed just as quick as this one.  
  
As Tohru reached her locker Yuki seemed to appear out of know where, Tohru gasped and almost dropped her books to the ground, but Yuki caught them.  
  
"Wow Yuki, you scared me, you just came out of nowhere." Tohru said in her normal tone of voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tohru. It's just that I wanted to ask you something." Yuki replied.  
  
"Okay what do you need?" Tohru asked.  
  
"Well are you sure you don't want me to pick you up after work? There are a lot of weirdo's out their, so Shigure claims." Yuki said, almost sounding worried.  
  
"No, it's okay. I have to stop some where after work to pick something up. So you don't need to pick me up, and I'll stay away from the weirdo's and stalkers. Promise." Tohru said happily.  
  
"All right then. We'll see you when you get home tonight." Yuki said. As he walked her the rest of the way to her locker.  
  
"Okay! See ya then Yuki!" Tohru said as he left her to drop off her books and head for work. It was sort of a lonely walk to work, Tohru usually parted with Yuki or Kyo half way but they left school as soon as possible, it was something Shigure wanted to see them about immediately.  
  
Once at work, Tohru changed into her coveralls to work. She did everything from taking out the trash, sweeping the floors, mopping, dusting, cleaning the windows, the bathrooms, vacuuming the offices and carpeted areas. Just up till the point of when they said she could go. Work went faster that she had expected.  
  
But now she could go to that little old shop her mother loved so much and get her something. The shop was a few blocks down from the current street she was on so she began to walk. Now without Yuki or Kyo, things seemed even lonelier. The streets got darker although the street lights were on she saw the shop just ahead.  
  
When some one from the shadows grabbed her and put a hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming. Tohru didn't know what to do. Oh no was this on of the weirdo's Kyo and the others had told her about? Tohru felt her stomach tighten in fear. What would this person do to her, who were they and would anyone help her or come looking for her?!?  
  
************************  
  
Well I hope you guys like this chapter! I made a cliff hanger. But who could it be? Is Tohru in danger? I can't tell but if you ask me real nice and you really write more I shall type it all down and upload the next chapter! Well hoped you enjoyed! Review Please! ^-^ ~ Zeheria 


	7. Friend or Foe

I do not own Fruits Basket or any of THIER characters in this story. I hope you enjoy and love this upcoming chapter. Sorry I had to pull a cliffy, but I just had to! It makes it more interesting. Anyways enjoy the fanfic and please review! ^_~* ~ Zeheria  
  
~-~-~ Friend or Foe ~-~-~  
  
Tohru didn't know what to do. She was grabbed by some one with a strong grip who then wrapped one arm around her waist and put the other over her mouth to stop her from screaming.  
  
At first she thought it may have been a soma, or Kyo playing a trick on her, but if they grabbed her and held her this close, they would of transformed.  
  
She guessed that it was a man, because of his muscular arms and hard, yet soft chest. He had her pinned to him. She felt her stomach drop completely, and felt fear rush over her.  
  
What if he was a robber, was he going to steal her evening pay and leave her alone, or would he hurt her? Was he one of the weirdo's the guys warned her about, would he actually go through with hurting her, or maybe, just maybe killing her?  
  
Tohru's eyes welled up with tears at this thought. She was afraid, she didn't know what to do. She should of let the guys come and pick her up. She should of not been so arrogant to think she could go to the shop alone in the dark streets.  
  
Her tears fell on to his arm, his grip wasn't hard or tight, so maybe he wouldn't hurt her, but just all of this happening scared her to death. She sobbed loudly, even though his hand was over her mouth. All she could do was to cry and pray that nothing bad would happen.  
  
The arm around her waist let go of her, the hand on her mouth moved, to release her. Tohru wanted to run, but a hand gently rested on her shoulder. She knew if she ran she wouldn't make it.  
  
"Don't cry." The soothing voice said gently. "I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
Tohru couldn't see her attackers face in the shadows, but his voice, that voice sounded so familiar. Tohru backed up but the hand remained on her shoulder, as the attacker moved forward also revealing his face. His hair was a light silver with blue tints. His eyes were a pale jade green. He stood a good foot above Tohru. He had messy bangs, but a nice neat ponytail that ended at his shoulders. He was very muscular and wore black pants and a blue-ish black silk shirt. Tohru looked a little relieved when the attackers' eyes softened at the sight of her tears. Who was he, did he know her. He didn't seem dangerous at the moment, but she still wasn't to sure about this guy.  
  
"wh. . .who are you?" Tohru said softly trying not to cry. Looking into his soft green eyes with fear. She was so scared, but she felt comfortable in his gaze. His gentle stare calmed her crying. But then his face turned from gentle to completely confused.  
  
"Your telling me you don't remember ME?" the man asked in disbelief. "I sent you letters all last year, but they came back returned." Tohru didn't know what to say. "You really don't remember me do you Tohru-sama!" the man exclaimed. He knew her name, but who was he. "Tohru, it's me Aioden." He said in reassurance. Tohru's eyes widened.  
  
"Aioden!" She screamed as she jumped up to hug him. "I missed you so much!" Tohru was hugging him around his neck as he hugged her back.  
  
"Man Tohru you're a hard girl to track down, when I found out you didn't live at your old apartment. I went to your school when all of the students were gone, they gave me your grandfathers number. But he said that you didn't live with him you were staying with friends, then he told me where you worked, so I tried to find it but I got lost. Then I saw you coming down the street, and some weird guy was following you from afar so I grabbed you when you got closer to me. I really didn't mean to scare you." Aioden exclaimed.  
  
He hugged Tohru back, picking her off of the ground. Tohru was one of his best friends when he was younger. They would always play Fruits Basket at recess, everyone would make her the rice ball and tease her, but he would stick up for her and protect her from their comments.  
  
Then his family enrolled him into a martial arts school, and he was in the top of his class, so he went to America for a competion, he made it all of the way to the semi finals, but then he lost. He was so close to winning. The entire competion along with pre training took almost an entire year and a half. But now he was home and decided to visit his grandparents and then Tohru.  
  
"So Tohru where are you living now?" Aioden asked as he set her back on the ground. "You grandfather said you were living with some friends, why aren't you living with your mom or your grandpa?" Aioden asked.  
  
"I'm going to go visit mom on Saturday." Tohru stated simply. Aiodens' face brightened.  
  
"Cool. Where are you going to visit her at? That old playground you use to love or what?" Aioden asked. Tohru put her head down, but then looked up at him and shook her head at him.  
  
"No Aioden, I'm going to visit her in the graveyard." Tohru said looking up at him. "She died in a car crash last year, two months after you left. Then I went to live with my grandpa, but the house needed renovations, so he went to live with his daughter until the work was finished, I lied and said I could stay with friends, so I lived in a tent for a while until I me- "  
  
Tohru was cut off by Aioden who was giving her a big bear hug, one that enveloped her in his warmth, and yet sadness for her. He held her like that for a while. He cared for her he had known her since she was little, he was always their for her, but the time she needed people the most he wasn't their. Tohru felt the tears coming again as she hugged him back.  
  
Kyo had been worried about Tohru, so he decided to go and pick her up. He spotted Tohru when she was exiting the building, but she went the opposite direction of home, so he decided to follow her. When she got closer to the shadows, some one grabbed her. Kyo felt his heart well up in anger, as he ran to where Tohru disappeared. When he arrived he saw a guy hugging her and she was crying. Kyo was ready to rip him apart, and make him pay.  
  
"Let go of her you dirty bastard!" Kyo yelled as he dove at the guy hugging Tohru. Immediately Aioden shoved Tohru behind him and dodged Kyo. Kyo went to go kick him but the guy dodged it. Kyo kicked again, this kick clipped the guy in the jaw, and set him off. Kyo took advantage of this and punched him in the stomach. But this didn't stop Aioden, the punch was nothing to him.  
  
Aioden kicked Kyo into a wall, but Kyo got up. Determined to save Tohru. He ran at Tohru's attacker, and punched him in the gut. Aioden was just about to put out Tohru's stalker when something stopped him.  
  
"No!" Tohru screamed, as she jumped in front of Aiodens fist. Aioden stopped his attack right before it hit Tohru. Kyo was confused, why was she protecting him? Wasn't he protecting her? He grabbed Tohru's arm and pulled her out of the alley. But Tohru's attacker stopped him and shoved him away from Tohru.  
  
"I don't know what your doing buddy, but leave Tohru alone, I saw you stalking her, don't you dare do it again got it!" Aioden yelled as he stepped in front of Tohru. Kyo looked at the attacker in rage. 'Leave Tohru alone, who in the hell was this guy? How did he know Tohru, did she tell him her name?'  
  
"Aioden!" Tohru said. "Aioden this is one of my friends I live with, this is Kyo." Tohru said stepping up to help Kyo off of the ground. Kyo looked confused as well. She knew this guy, she wasn't in danger. HUH?!?!? What had he just heard.  
  
"Kyo, this is Aioden, he was my friend when I was little, we were always very close, and he thought that you were stalking me, because it was so late and all." Tohru said. "Aioden just got back from a martial arts competion in America and he wanted to check up on me." Tohru said to Kyo, easing his confusion.  
  
"Tohru, I was wondering." Aioden said. "if I could of stayed with you, because my parents aren't back from America yet, they decided to stay for a few months. And I would be going to your school to, but I had no idea you were living with friends." Aioden said in disappointment.  
  
"Well I could ask Shigure, he owns the house, he might let you stay." Tohru said.  
  
"What! You live with more than one guy? I thought this weirdo was the only one." Aioden said in disbelief. He had always been protective over Tohru and he had grown to like her a lot over the years, he was hoping that she would be free, but living with this guy and another one, she could have been already taken.  
  
"yeah, I live with Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki, Shigure is their older cousin." Tohru explained.  
  
Aioden wanted to fall over and faint. Tohru, dear Tohru, living with three guys, his shots at asking her out were very slim, but it served him right for being gone so long. What if this guy was her boyfriend. He must of made a total ass out of himself, and what if this guy was hurt, he would of hurt Tohru's boyfriend. Making Tohru mad, would she forgive him?  
  
"I am so sorry Kyo, I had no idea." Aioden apologized.  
  
"Next time, don't grab her and make it look like your trying to murder her and I won't attack!" Kyo yelled.  
  
"Come on Tohru, lets go home." Kyo said to her, glancing back at Aioden.  
  
"Aioden, come on! I'll ask Shigure. Please!" Tohru begged. She looked so cute when she begged, so he had to come. He had to. So he walked with her, Kyo on one side Aioden on the other.  
  
Tohru would have to visit the shop later. Aioden had scared her, even though he was trying to protect her from Kyo, and Kyo was trying to protect her from Aioden. She was so happy, today was the day she started living with the somas and she had Aioden come back into her life.  
  
They left the city streets and were finally entering the trails, Tohru's legs were so tired. And her cut on her knee was bothering her. She stopped to adjust the bandage.  
  
"I'm fine I just have to adjust this band aid. I'm just a little tired, and it's moving." Tohru said as she moved the band aid. Aioden came up to look at her nasty cut. It was very deep and big. No wonder she was tired, she worked all night, went to go to the shop, only to end up having to double back and go home, which was a long walk. The path to the woods was long too.  
  
Tohru didn't notice, but Aioden was kneeling beside her inspecting her knee. When she got up he did too.  
  
"Tohru-sama, how did you do that?" Aioden asked worried.  
  
"Oh, I tripped on the track, I was running and I didn't notice how tired I was." Tohru said. Although it was a lie it was part way true, she did trip in a way.  
  
"You need to be more careful. Here get on my back I'll carry you the rest of the way." Aioden offered. Tohru shook her head.  
  
"Aioden it's okay I can walk, I don't want to slow you down." Tohru said. She didn't want to slow him down, she wanted him to meet Shigure, and Yuki. If he carried her it would slow him down.  
  
"Tohru I'm not going to argue with you now get on." Aioden demanded turning down and kneeling to make it easier for her to get on his back. She wouldn't slow him down, he knew it, but she didn't, she didn't know how much stronger he had become from his training.  
  
"But Aioden." Tohru started.  
  
"Tohru." Aioden said slowly. Almost telling her that if she didn't get on he was going to carry her any ways. Tohru knew that tone, it was one you weren't suppose to argue with, because you would never win.  
  
Tohru sighed and climbed on to his back. He held her legs as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he stood up. Tohru was very light and delicate. He could of probably ran with her on his back, because she was so light to him.  
  
Kyo was jealous, that, that, guy, Aioden was carrying Tohru. He didn't know him. Kyo felt his fists instantly clench up into balls of rage. He looked at Tohru she looked tired but happy to be reunited with her friend. Suddenly his rage of fire went out. He couldn't be angry, not when she was around, well maybe sometimes, but not really angry.  
  
When Kyo snapped back to reality Aioden was already leaving. Kyo walked to catch up and was walking beside him. Aioden was maybe half an inch to an inch taller than him. Aioden was a bit more muscular than himself. Which was proof that he had been training for some kind of competion. So his story was believable.  
  
But he was now thinking that he would be seeing a lot more of Aioden, and some how he would become a pain in his ass, or maybe a rival, but not like a hated rival, like Yuki. But a rival in something, something he couldn't put his finger on.  
  
Tohru had been telling Aioden which trails to go down. She was beginning to look comfortable, yet sleepy on Aiodens back. He was so warm, even though it was almost spring, at night the winds could still be cold. Aioden was her best friend when she was little, other than Oua and Hanna. Tohru could of fallen asleep but she was too happy to. She got Aioden back, she had a family, and she had work off for the entire spring break and tomorrow.  
  
When they reached the house, Tohru told him to just go through the front door. Aioden took off of his shoes and put on the house slippers and walked through the main entrance with Tohru on his back and Kyo behind him.  
  
"SURPRISE TOHRU!!!!" Many voices shouted. Only to see a young man with Tohru on his back and Kyo behind them. Aioden bent down to let Tohru off. Tohru was so surprised, and her guests who had planned the party looked just as surprised when they saw the visitor. Oua and Hanna recognized the person, but wasn't sure if it was him or not.  
  
Kagura attacked Kyo. And Kyo ran away from her trying to keep away from her as much as possible. Shigure walked up to Tohru and her friend.  
  
"Hi! I'm Shigure soma. Did our little Tohru get hurt, I noticed that you carried her in." Shigure said. This young man looked like a friend of Tohru.  
  
Aioden thought for a moment. 'Did he say OUR little Tohru?' Had they been that close, and who were all of these people. And Shigure soma, wasn't that the name of the famous romance novelist? Yes it was! He had read one of his books before.  
  
Aioden stuck out his hand to shake Shigures hand. "Hi, I'm Aioden, Tohru's old friend, I just got back from America, her knee was bothering her so I carried her here." Aioden stated in a friendly voice.  
  
"Aw. Tohru, princess. Did you hurt yourself?" Ayame asked pushing Shigure to the side. "Oh do not worry princess I shall aid you! Hatori get over here now our little princess need medical attention. NOW!" Ayame yelled.  
  
Hatori made his way from the crowd to get to Tohru. Aioden pushed her to a chair and made her sit down. Hatori inspected her gash and then fixed it up and re bandaged it. "Tohru, be more careful. Call me in a few days so I can check it later. But for now enjoy your party." Hatori said as he pulled her up to her feet.  
  
Kisa came up to Tohru and gave Tohru a big bunch of flowers. "Happy Tohru day!" Kisa said. Tohru smelled the flowers. The sent was so sweet and pretty, so she inhaled the sent even more with a smile.  
  
"Thank you so much Kisa!" Tohru said. Smelling the bright lilacs again. Aioden looked back and forth between Tohru and the little girl. What had she meant by Tohru day?  
  
"Tohru I didn't know you had your own holiday. When did this happen?" Aioden asked.  
  
"It is a holiday, because we made it one." A cool voice said from behind Aioden. "This is the very day Tohru started living with us, and became a part of our family." Aioden turned around to be faced by purple eyes and a guy with purple-gray hair. "I am Yuki, I live here. With Tohru, Shigure, and that dumb cat, Kyo." Yuki said to the stranger.  
  
'Did this guy call Kyo a cat. Weird. Maybe he just hates cats or something.' Aioden thought. "Hi I'm Aioden, Tohru's old friend." Aioden said as he shook Yuki's hand.  
  
"Aioden! Is that you!" Oua said in surprise. "You jerk!" Oua said, as she ruffled his hair wildly. Hanna came up behind him.  
  
"Yes it is Aioden. His electrical signals are the same, but I sense something different." Hanna stated slowly. Aioden turned around to see Hanna after Oua released him.  
  
"Hey guys, how have you two trouble makers been?" Aioden asked smiling.  
  
"We're fine, but you left poor Tohru all lonely at first." Oua said hugging Tohru.  
  
'Tohru. She missed me that much?' Aioden thought.  
  
"Yes. Tohru was lonely, we'll have to punish you Aioden for doing that for our poor Tohru." Hanna said.  
  
Aioden looked worried. He knew what Hanna was capable of and he wasn't going to doubt her abilities.  
  
Oua laughed. "It was just a joke knuckle head." Oua said. Hanna even managed a smile. Aioden felt like everything was like the way it use to be, except Tohru, had she been taken or not. He was so worried on how he was going to tell her.  
  
On the other side of the room Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori had been observing the small group. They all had their suspicions about him, but he was Tohru's friend, but Tohru did always have weird friends, and here would be another one. Tohru walked over to them. Ayame put on his happy face.  
  
"Hello Tohru honey, love your dress!" Ayame said.  
  
"Thank you Ayame!" Tohru said happily.  
  
"So what did you need Tohru?" Shigure asked.  
  
"Well Shigure. I was wondering. Could Aioden stay with us over spring break? Please?" Tohru asked. She really wanted Aioden to stay, but she didn't want him to find out about the somas secret.  
  
Shigure stumbled back at this question. He couldn't deny those eyes. They were almost as deadly as his puppy dog eyes, and she wasn't even making an effort to plead with him. But he knew that if that friend of hers stayed their would be a chance of him finding out about their secret.  
  
But if this friend did stay he could finally get Yuki or Kyo to confess to Tohru finally. Their was the risk, but Tohru's friend was a guy, so the risk wouldn't be too bad. As long as Tohru didn't hug them or run into them, they should be okay.  
  
"Okay Tohru, but don't let him find out." Shigure said, finally making up his mind.  
  
"Thank you Shigure, don't worry cross my heart and hope to die, he won't find out unless you want him to!" Tohru said happily.  
  
Aioden noticed that Tohru disappeared. So did Yuki. Kyo finally got rid of Kagura, who was busy looking outside for him. They all spotted her disappearing into the crowd. Aioden had come to see her and only her to confess everything, well almost everything. He also had his secrets, secrets that he had to keep.  
  
**************************  
  
Wow! How do you guys like Aioden? And what secrets dose he posses? Who will confess to Tohru first? Suddenly the love triangle has evolved into a love square, how will she keep the families secrets? And what will happen next? I hoped you enjoyed the story and remember to review please! ^_^ * OH Aioden and Tohru pic. Available. ^_^ * ~ Zeheria 


	8. Love?

How did you like my last chapter? Aioden, I like that name I made it up or heard it some where, I like it a- o- den, it sounds cool! ^_^ ! well this chapter will be dedicated to my friend Vexia, cause she left me today ;_; and I won't see her until next spring or summer, because I won't be here when she gets back, which sucks, but I have to move. Also this chapter is detected to my faithful reviewers, you know who you are! Also a special thanks to devilspet, for helping me design Aiodens' appearance, thank you! Well I'm wasting page space *_*6 so without further wait. I do not own fruits basket or any of it's characters, well except Aioden! Enjoy! ~ Zeheria  
  
~-~-~ Love? ~-~-~  
  
Aioden waited outside the crowd, he couldn't find Tohru and he didn't want to get lost. This house was big, so he could get easily confused. Kyo went in after Tohru for protection from Kagura, but she was hard to find. He saw the top of her head, and then she disappeared. When he found her she was talking to Kisa.  
  
"Thank you so much for the flowers Kisa!" Tohru said happily. The flowers were light purple and were sweet smelling, almost like honey but not exactly, the flowers had a calming aroma and their petals were soft as silk.  
  
"Heiro, got them too, Tohru. But I don't think he will admit it." Kisa said with a little shy laugh. Heiro wouldn't admit it, he was to stubborn, but if Kisa wanted to do something he would automatically support it. Heiro really liked Kisa and always protected her no matter what, although he was rude to everyone else, he was always sweet and sincere around kisa.  
  
"I only helped get them, because kisa really wanted them, if it were up to me I wouldn't of gotten anything. Well maybe a rock or something, perhaps a stick." Heiro said smugly. He had been wary of Tohru since he had met her. Kisa liked Tohru a lot and he always thought that she liked her more than him. So naturally he was jealous of her, and anyone kisa showed affection towards.  
  
Kyo made his way over to Tohru and pulled her into the kitchen where their was lots of food that the guests brought over. Kyo had a frightened look on his face. Tohru was very confused about this expression.  
  
"Kyo whats wrong?" Tohru asked. It wasn't often Kyo had this look. But then again, many looks Kyo possessed didn't show often.  
  
"Tohru you HAVE to hide me now!" Kyo said breathing hard. "Its Kagura, she's after me again, I swear this time if she gets a hold of me I'll just die! She's even more happy than last time and when she's happy its Painful!" Kyo said frantically.  
  
"Kyo why don't you just go on the roof like you always do?" Tohru asked. When ever Kyo wanted to get away from Kagura or just to get away to think. The roof was his sanctuary.  
  
"She knows about the roof, I need another place to hide while she's here!" Kyo yelled. He could hear Kagura when she entered the house again. He had to get away. This was a life or death situation. He had to escape, he had to avoid her wrath of love.  
  
"Kyo, why don't you go hid in Shigure's study?" Tohru asked. No one usually went into Shigures study. Unless it was her or one of the boys.  
  
"That would be the next place she would look, please you got to help me!" Kyo said even frantically when he heard footsteps getting closer.  
  
"Kyo go hide under the house, in your room, Yuki's room, my room, in a tree, um. . . . Shigure's room, the bathroom, a closet, I don't know any other places." Tohru said as she rambled off some hiding places.  
  
"Those won't work she knows where all of them are!" Kyo said.  
  
"oh, um . . . you could just blend in with the crowd then, or go hide in the woods, I think I may go for a walk in a little while." Tohru said.  
  
Kyo's eyes light up. If he went with Tohru no one would could find him. Kagura didn't know the woods like Tohru or themselves. On the bright side of things, he could be with Tohru, all by himself, no Yuki, no anybody. He could enjoy her company, and try to talk to her. Even though he was afraid to tell her what he felt. But the walk would be enjoyable either way, if they talked or not.  
  
"Tohru can I come with you please!" Kyo begged. "Kagura will be coming soon! You've got to help me." Kyo said ready to bolt out the door. As he heard her complaining beyond the door.  
  
"Are you sure Kyo, Oua and Hanna might come, and I know Aioden would come, knowing how he just got here. And I know Yuki wouldn't mind joining us." Tohru said.  
  
'Damn it!' Kyo thought. He couldn't really confess or be alone with her without anyone being their with then or interrupting them, could he. But as long as he got away from Kagura, he knew he would live until the next morning.  
  
"I don't care as long as I can escape!" Kyo said loudly. Kyo did care, he wanted to be alone with her, but if he had to put up with extra company, so be it. At least he would live another day this way.  
  
"I'll go get Oua and Hanna, and you can wait outside for us, all right." Tohru said with a smile.  
  
God he loved it when she smiled, it made his heart burst into a wildfire, and then she had to put it out instantly when she laughed. He wanted to tell her so bad. But he had the entire spring break with her. Oua and Hanna would stay over for two days, and then they would leave. So he could have all the rest of the time with her.  
  
Kyo snapped out of his thoughts and nodded, as he snuck out of the house to wait outside in a nearby tree.  
  
Tohru finally got out of the mini crowd, making sure not to fall or hug any guys. To get to Oua and Hanna. But she seemed to stumble upon Aioden first. Literally. She tripped and fell into his chest but he caught her before she fell completely.  
  
"Hey Tohru-sama! Were are you going in such a hurry?" Aioden asked as he looked down at her. He looked into her big cerulean eyes, they were so beautiful, sparkling wonders, that melted his soul. They stared into each others eyes for a moment and then broke the trance.  
  
"Oh. I was going for a walk. Did you want to come?" Tohru asked. "Shigure said that your welcome to stay with us this spring break. But we'll have to find a place for you to sleep." Tohru said excitedly. Kyo and Yuki didn't know about the news yet, but they would find out.  
  
"Sure!" Aioden said happily letting her go finally, he had been holding her up the entire time. Maybe he would be able to speak to Tohru alone and catch up on recent events. But most important of all, tell her what he had been feeling for her over the last few years.  
  
Being gone for a year and a half, made him realize that he missed her so much. It also reminded him of his promise, that he would always be there when she was in need, no matter what the situation. But when he was gone he couldn't help or fulfill his promise to her.  
  
"Okay, I'll go ask Oua, Hanna, and Yuki if they want to come to." Tohru said. Then she went running across the room to get the remaining crew of their walking party. Aioden really wanted to talk to her in private, but if he got to stay the entire spring break, then he would be able to eventually talk to her alone. He had to tell her everything he knew about his feelings.  
  
Tohru soon returned with Oua, Hanna and Yuki. The guests were mainly chatting, while Rin practically stalked Shigure around the party. Soon Tohru and the others left the house unnoticed. And walked out into the fresh midnight air.  
  
The air wasn't as cold as it was before, but just a cool breeze, the air seemed crisp and pure, and the stars were bright, sparkling and dancing in the sky. The surroundings were dark but welcoming, and non frightful. After the small group surveyed their surroundings they set off on one of the old trails leading into the woods.  
  
Aioden stayed close to Tohru on her left side, as the others followed behind. For some reason Tohru was the leader of the group, taking them deep with in the forest, leaving the lights of the house. The tree's were mystical, and they could hear the stream nearby. Without notice. Tohru stopped. This place this very place was where her fourth home was, her tent.  
  
Then Aioden came to her side with a confused look on his face, which slowly twisted to humor.  
  
"Is Tohru-sama scared?" Aioden asked mysteriously. Without warning Tohru ran past him to the place where the tent once was. She had a big grin on her face as she sat down in the little hill that once covered her tent.  
  
"No it's just that this is where I camped out for that week before, I met the Somas. I was just surprised that I found my way here in the dark, it's been a long time!" Tohru said happily.  
  
Oua and Hanna came to sit down beside her. Oua on Tohru's right and Hanna on Tohru's left. They both smiled at her, for her being so excited over a campsite. She was silly sometimes, not like it was unusual. It's just that she seemed so proud of that spot. They would be their for her no matter what. And they loved her so much as a little sister.  
  
Their friendships were deep and trusting. It had grown even more when Tohru's mother died. Aioden hadn't been their when she needed him, so instead of their friendship growing, something else did, a feeling he always felt around her. He rejected the idea of playing older brother, he couldn't, because something was fluttering inside of him. Could it be his love?  
  
****************************************  
  
How did you guys like my chapter? Sorry it is so short, I've been busy all day. But I will write more! Usually, my chapters are five to six pages long but this one was really short! Aioden is the first to think about the "L" word, but will he be the first to confess? Who knows? Later Yuki and Kyo will think about their envy of Aioden, for he is not cursed, but he also is an opponant and a rival. They better watch out! Well I hoped you enjoyed and please read and review! ~ Zeheria 


	9. Scare

Hello, I'mm baaaack! It's been so long....Gaaaa I'm sorry I'm sorry! GOMEN NASI! It's been a year since I've written, I'm sorry, hopefully some of my old fans and maybe some new ones will enjoy this story. I hope you all like it and review. The story as it is up to date is....Okay.. Tohru, kyo, and yuki, in gym class, tohru stops the fight, and then they all fall down, tohru gets hurt, goes to the nurse, then oua and hanna get worried they all talk, then they go home, tohru reflects on her past, has a bad/good dream, all is realized, makes dinner, shigure plots, Tohru goes to work, gets attacked, attacker isn't what he seems, Ta daaa My character Aioden! Aioden is attacked by kyo, misunderstandings understood, go back to the house, happy Tohru day, kyo attacked by Kagura, fun fun, go talk to shigure, Ayami, Hatori, spring break plans, walk to the woods, the 'L' word, Aioden hidden secrets mentioned, happy campsite! Ta daaa, summarized....a little bit...heh..heh.. ; But yeah, that's the basics of it. I hope you all enjoy and pleeeeaase review!? Please.... Well read, enjoy, review. Little button on the left. Okay well onward!  
  
Zeheria  
  
Surrounded by Fire and Ice Scare  
  
"This is where I use to live before I moved in with the somas." Tohru said happily. "You see, when mom died, I moved in with grandpa, and then he needed renovations, so I moved into the woods without any one knowing, and then Shigure and Yuki found me out here, and asked me to move in with them. When the renovations were finished, I moved back in, but grandpa said I didn't have to stay if I didn't want to, and Yuki, and Kyo came and got me from my grandpa's house and I moved back in with Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo." Tohru said. "This is just where it all started."  
  
Aioden nodded trying to keep up. So what was so special about these somas, other than they rescued Tohru...when he should have. Something about them was different, he was no wave master like Hanna, but he could sense something completely different about them. They seemed human, but non human at the same time.  
  
"Well we better get back to the party you know?" Asked Oua, Tohru nodded and got up from the dirt mound that was left of her camp site. "We wouldn't want to keep any one waiting would we?" Tohru said. Hanna nodded silently and they all started to make way back to the house.  
  
A chill creeped up Aioden's back when they neared the house. He turned around to see a figure following them. He glared at it, his ice blue eyes illuminating in the darkness. Who was that. Suddenly the figure was closer, close to Tohru. Hanna and Oua were ahead almost to the house, they went to go fetch Shigure and ask him about his next book....well on Hanna's demand of course.  
  
Tohru just kept walking pleasantly, and soon the figure was next to her. Aioden took great interest in this person...however if he attacked them....he may play the part of idiot again, it could be a guest to the party. But if they weren't they'd answer to him. The figure came closer to Tohru and reached out for her. They tugged a little strand of her hair and let loose a chilling laugh.  
  
Tohru gasped, she knew that laugh, it scared her, it sent chills up her spine and made her shake. "A.. Akito...hello." Tohru said turning around. Akito's cold eyes, gazed at Tohru's face as he smiled coldly. "Hello miss Tohru Honda" Akito said.  
  
Aioden let down his defenses a little bit but waited. Kyo and Yuki stood in shock and watched tense in Akito's presence. Yuki, glared at Akito with hatred or was it fear. Akito exchanged gazes with each of them, his be wary look settling on Aioden. He took a step away from Tohru and stepped toward Aioden a bit. Akito tilted his head a bit observing him.  
  
"My aren't you different, I see cool calm presence, but also tense will, the will of protection, the will of love? Perhaps, but something still makes you different. You were worried weren't you? You thought I would harm sweet Tohru. Oh no never, I have my own share of....fun. Or at least way to have fun. Who are you any way?" Akito asked.  
  
Aioden froze, what did he mean different, he couldn't of figured it out. And love, oh no...how'd he know!? "I am Aioden; I just recently got back to Japan from America. I did martial arts training and competition in the states." Aioden said with confidence.  
  
Akito nodded and then gave a sly grin and went back to Tohru. Looming over her. He looked at her and smiled. He then reached inside his kimono sleeve. Kyo and yuki tensed, ready to tackle him if need be, but Akito just glanced at them with a little glare out of the corner of his eye. He looked to Tohru and smiled. He then pulled out a little box. "Here, this is for you, as the others are calling it 'Happy Tohru Day'? I must be going, it's late. Good bye Tohru, yuki, kyo....Aioden.." He said slyly.  
  
He walked away, passing Aioden, and whispering in his ear. "I know your secret, it's a curse, not entirely like ours but it still is what it is." Aiodens eyes widened. How..Aioden turned toward Akito, but Akito kept walking, his sandals making a haunting padded noise in the dark. Soon he was gone.  
  
Tohru looked down to the little box, it was a light grey blue and it was adorned with a light lily patterns. She removed the lace like wrapping and undid the bow. She lifted the lid and under the pale sliver light of the moon it gleamed. In the box was a little trinket. It was necklace that was formed into a star like shape with a little moon sliver overlapping it.  
  
Tohru took it out of the box. "wow how beautiful. Oh..i didn't get to thank Akito..." Then Oua and Hanna came walking back down the path. In Hanna's grasp shigures new book... Hanna placed a hand to her cheek. "Oh...poor lovers, destined by fate, but cursed by all." Hanna said with a collective 'hmm'. Oua just shook her head in disappointment....dime store smut...dime store smut..yes indeed.  
  
Tohru slipped the necklace over her head. And smiled. "well we should get back to the party. Kyo and Yuki nodded and followed her. they had their suspicions about Akito's gift...but it didn't seem harmless. It was a necklace, nothing you couldn't find at a local store or something in the city. They shrugged it off and continued. Aioden however, still was in shock...how did that Akito know...how did he know of Aiodens curse? And would they find out of it? If so...he must never return. But then Akito had also said a 'curse, but not entirely like our own' we they also plagued with transformation?  
  
The next morning, everyone was either tired, hung over, or just really not a morning person...like yuki! (==; - Yuki in the mornings) Tohru had already began a fresh start, breakfast was cooked and ready, yuki was scooting around the kitchen half awake and trying to avoid running into the wall, and kyo was planning his next attack. So far Aioden hadn't been spotted yet this morn.  
  
Tohru finished her last bit of breakfast, and took her things to the kitchen. Today she would have to go to the store, tomorrow was the anniversary of her mothers birthday, and then afterwards she would be going to the soma hot springs, with kyo, yuki, shigure, Aioden, and Momiji. Ha Momiji was so cute, and jumpy, even though he had a rock past, and despite his own mother didn't want him, he was his own little ray of sunshine.  
  
Suddenly Aioden came up to the back walk, where Tohru had the doors open. Aioden was awake and ready, little bits of sweat beaded down his face, and he was breathing like he just finished jogging. "Hi Tohru good morning, just out for a bit of training, sorry I missed breakfast." He said to her with a warm smile. "Oh, you didn't miss breakfast, I just made it, and kyo and yuki usually eat at different times...kyo whenever, and yuki when he wakes up...fully." She said as yuki scooted by half out of it.  
  
Aioden laughed. "Well I would have liked to have some company, but I guess I'll have breakfast now, and then take a shower." Tohru nodded and smiled, and then said her parting little goodbyes and started up the stairs to get ready for the day. Tohru got her shoe's ready, and her shopping list ready.  
  
She made her way down stairs to see kyo eating away at her breakfast, some may not envision it as the most romantic thing but, he liked her cooking, and that made her happy. She watched him for a moment and then started on her way. He knee was still giving her a bit of trouble, but it wouldn't stop her. Kyo looked up at her as she passed and hurriedly put his dishes up in the sink and ran after her.  
  
'Ha...alone at last!' Kyo thought happily. Tohru was right ahead of him, wearing a light yellow spring dress. "Hey Tohru!" Kyo shouted. Tohru turned and smiled. "Hi kyo." Tohru said with a smile. "You going some where?" Kyo asked. Tohru held up the list and nodded. "We needed more groceries, so I'm heading to the market in town. Did you want to come?" Tohru asked. Kyo nodded and they both started on their way. Kyo chattering away about how he would beat yuki, and how Tohru should learn some martial arts.  
  
Aioden finished but no one was in sight. Yuki was eating now...awake obviously. And that shigure...ah... the little room with the computer, hanna said he was a writer. Aioden went around the corner and knocked on the frame. "Come iiiin!" shigures voice sang. Aioden slid the door open and walked inside. "hello shigure." Aioden stared. "Ah Aioden how are you?" shigure asked. "oh everything is fine. Thank you for letting me stay with you. It's nice to know that you guys are taking good care of Tohru." Aioden said with a soft tone. Shigure looked up at Aioden.  
  
He was tall, a bit muscular, but he was a martial artist trainer and fighter, he had nice eyes, and pale hair. But in a sense something was familiar about him...like the other somas...but in another way different. "Oh it's no problem Aioden. A friend of Tohru is a friend of ours. Any way, what are you up to? I think tomorrow Tohru and everyone may go out to her mothers' grave for a reunion; it's her mothers' birthday tomorrow. And then after that we will go to the soma hot springs for a few days, you know to relax, it's been all work work around here. Hahaha. Yes it's very nice there at the hot springs, you kids should enjoy yourselves though." Shigure said...boy did he love the sound of his own voice.  
  
Aioden nodded and then continued. "Um...shigure...I met a man named Akito last night." Shigures head shot up with worry. "He whispered to me in my ear when he passed...about...a curse?" Shigure was shocked and surprised, 'uh....OH GREAT....Does he know! What do I do ...what do I do? ' shigure thought. Shigure gathered himself. "Ah...Akito, he's the head of the family, don't worry about him. He just dropped by." Shigure said rather quickly yet, nervously.  
  
Now Aioden knew he was hiding something. But never mind, it was alright he'd probably find out sooner or later. Aioden was sitting in the tree outside the house. This was kind of boring but, it was peaceful and good for his meditation. So Aioden sat in the tree and admired the sky and the peaceful brush of the wind. Laughter rode upon the wind, along with the smell of cherry blossoms and some thing faint but wonderful.  
  
Tohru approached the house path with kyo, both carrying a grocery bag. Kyo insisted that he carried both, but when Tohru said she could to, he gave up to her big cerulean eyes that he could not oppose. "So are you ready for tomorrow Tohru?" Kyo asked. "Yeah, I even got my mom a present; I think she'll like it. It's a cute little flower statue. She always liked flowers, so I think she'll love it." Tohru said happily. Kyo watched her in her moment, and looked wondrous. 'Why can I tell her! ' Kyo thought nervously.  
  
As they neared the house the wonderful faint smell got closer, Aioden opened his eyes as it neared. It smelled familiar, and when he looked down he saw Tohru and kyo walking back with groceries. Aioden jumped out of his high perch in the tree to greet them. Tohru jumped a bit, and kyo instinctively jumped in front of Tohru to protect, but realized it was Aioden and eased down a little. "Geeze, if I hadn't guessed you seem like a trained dog ready to jump out and greet everyone." Kyo said a bit annoyed. Aioden nervously laughed. 'Oh...great...I hope he doesn't know...' Aioden thought. Aioden shrugged and laughed lightly.  
  
Soon the day passed, they played cards, and cleaned a bit around the house. Not much to do this day, but there would be tomorrow and the rest of break so they might as well get a good start on the household chores. Shigure was typing rapidly in his study, trying to finish his last chapters of his new book, so his editor wouldn't kill him...literally...but shigure always took a personal joy in teasing her to death. Hiding the chapters, making her chase him for them, finishing them and then telling her his hard drive erased them, any little thing that could make her a bit mad.  
  
Lunch passed, and soon it was dinner once again. Everything whizzed by as if it were on fast forward. The day was mostly work, as fast days go, and the only thing eventful that happened was breakfast. For dinner they had miso soup with gyoza. As usual shigure scarfed up the meal with ease asking for seconds as yuki and kyo glared at him as if he were a five year old out of control. Soon everyone huddled out of the room and cleaned their separate dishes and left to go to bed.  
  
The night was crisp, the moon was filling gradually, in a few days it would be full. Aioden sat in the tree, while kyo sat on the roof. Yuki, was tending the last little bits of his garden, while Tohru started off to bed. Shigure was saving the last of his final chapter, and yawned loudly, and started off to his nice warm snuggly bed with the green comforter. Soon, the crickets chirped as the wild dogs in the woods howled. Along with the silhouette of wild dog howls, a sad cry of a wolf resounded. Kyo watched the stars, Aioden sat in his tree, Yuki continued back. They heard the howl and took in its beautiful howl to their hearts. Tomorrow would be another day...another day to meet their mark. In the night Tohru was in her bed sleeping, she did not know that kyo, yuki, and Aioden all had similar thoughts.  
  
OOOKAY! Done! Yaaay! Five pages....almost six! Yaaay! Okay please tell me if you review...Should Kyo, Yuki or Aioden, get with Tohru. It's been a year, Tohru knows all the somas, she knows of Kyo's curse, and every one is close. Aioden has just returned from martial arts training and such from America, he's known Tohru since they were little and likes her a lot now. But Aioden is also cursed...but with WHAT!!??? no one knows...so please read, review, enjoy. Sugoi! Bye bye for now! Please tell me what you thing, and which one seems best for dear sweet Tohru (aaah shigure lingo!) ; Zeheria 


End file.
